Muggle Magic
by Wisdom's Shadow
Summary: A birthday gift fic for xakemii! Also a late April Fool's day. Short sweet Fred/Hermione oneshot!


Muggle Magic

AN: Birthday fic for xakemii! Happy Birthday! Fred/Hermione coming right up! And mentioned George/Angelina… Yeah, hope you're okay with that! :D

And please just go along with the idea that Fred has no idea what April Fools day is… Please…

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

April 1st: the dreaded day for the girlfriend of the famous prankster. Fred had finally plucked up the courage –quite literally. George had given him a potion that makes you do what you're afraid to do or else you turn into a chicken- and asked out the bookworm.

Of course, she didn't believe him at first. In fact, it almost turned into an argument because she was so adamant he didn't really want her.

_~Flashback~_

"Hello there." Fred chuckled when Hermione jumped out of her seat.

Without turning around, she said, "What do you want, twins?"

"Tsk, tsk. Only one twin here, sorry." He chuckled again.

"Fred."

He was genuinely shocked. "How did you know?"

"If it's only one twin then it must be you, Fred, because George would be on a date with Angelina if he's not with you."

"Aw, the know-it all strikes again." He mused. Fred then walked up to her and put his hands on her shoulders from behind. She leaned into the touch at first then pulled away.

"What do you want? You never answered that."

"Well, since George is on a date, perhaps you might like to go on a date." He started to rub soothing circles into her shoulders. He could feel tense muscles from leaning over the desk all day.

"With who?" Hermione asked with a tinge of uncertainty in her voice.

"Why, you of course!" He said happily.

"And why should I believe that?"

"Well, can't one of the smartest witches of our generation tell truth from lie?" Fred knew he was crossing boundaries but he trudged on.

Hermione seemed to growl in response.

"Well, it isn't April 1st…"

"What's April 1st?"

"Oh, that's right! Wizards don't celebrate that holiday, do they? April 1st is a day devoted to pranks…"

Fred stored that information for later.

"Well, Hermione, just trust me. I promise you'll have fun!"

She sighed. "Okay, just let me finish this essay."

Fred almost jumped in the air in joy! And the odd desire to cluck went away! WOOT!

_~End Flashback~_

She was sitting at her loft on April Fools Day. Hermione had thoughts of Fred mulling through her mind. Where is he? Is he coming? Am I going to get pranked? These were a few of the thoughts that were screaming in her head.

She let out a sigh and reluctantly walked over to her bed. She would think that today would be his favorite day of the year and he would want to spend it with her, but no. He was probably with his brother. She could understand that. They never even officially made plans…

Her head fell back against the soft down pillow and let out a contended sigh. Might as well relax and go to bed, she thought. Before long, she had fallen asleep.

Fred stealthily tip-toed across his girlfriend's loft. She had given him a key earlier in the year. He could hear a soft even breath coming from her room. When he reached the doorway, he heard her whimpering in her sleep.

He knelt down in front of her bed and roused her awake. She woke from her sleep.

"Yes?" She murmured groggily.

"Mione? I got you some flowers. Lilies, your favorite." She opened her eyes again. He prayed that she was too sleepy to forget the date.

"Really?" She asked, even in her sleepy tone you could tell she was excited. He handed her the eight lilies wrapped together, to which she took gratefully.

Hermione hoisted herself up into a sitting position and took a whiff of the floral arrangement.

_Squirt! _

A splash of water had hit her in the face. She was none too amused.

He backed up immediately and tried to run from her easily predictable wrath.

He ran to the living room and sat down neatly on the loveseat.

Hermione raced through and glared at his cozy self.

"What was the meaning of that?" She asked, clearly enraged.

"Magic!" He said with glee. "Muggle magic! Look at this!"

He held out his sleeve and pulled out an ink-blue cloth from out of no-where. Then Hermione knew he was trying muggle magic tricks.

He held out the cloth and she took it, eying him suspiciously. It turned into a blue rose. She looked up at him.

"Aww! This is very sweet!" At her words, well more at the sound of a voice, the rose transformed into a small butterfly and flew away. Only then did she notice the blue ink stain on her hand.

He watched, clutching his side from laughter as she tried to wipe it off. Then she tried every cleaning spell she knew on it.

"Why isn't it working?" She yelled in frustration. He laughed even harder at her. That's when she got an idea…

"Hey, Fred?" George called out. 

"Yes?" He answered.

"Why on earth is there a _blue handprint _on your face?"

George could barely make out: "She kissed it better afterwards…"

"That would explain the red lipstick all over your neck." George mused.

"What red lipstick?"

Cute, silly Fred! At least he got kisses! :D

Hoped you liked it, xakemii! Sorry it was so short!


End file.
